


Двое в Хогвартсе, не считая проекции

by Angulema



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Merlin is mentioned, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На этот раз исключительно мирная миссия: просветить магов о развитии маггловской техники. <strike>Но кто сказал, что ее невозможно запороть?</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое в Хогвартсе, не считая проекции

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на второй тур челленджа "Кингсмен: Райтерский вызов" по заданию "Учитель на замену".
> 
> За редактуру спасибо [Shiae Hagall Serpent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent). Все оставшиеся ошибки мои.

— Рокс, смотри, лестница! Она поехала! Охренеть!

— Эггзи!.. — прошипела Роксана, пихнув друга локтем. — Не выражайся, мы в школе, вообще-то.

— Так мы ж типа это... учителя. На замену. Что, учителям тоже выражаться нельзя?

— Учителям тем более нельзя!

— Да ладно, Рокс, шучу я, шучу, — Эггзи поднял руки, сдаваясь. — Рядом все равно никого нет.

Из стены тут же показалась молочно-белая голова дамы.

— Добрый день, — голова доброжелательно улыбнулась, и Эггзи побледнел. — Нужна помощь?

— Добрый день, — не растерявшись, ответила призраку Рокси и сделала что-то вроде книксена. — Не могли бы вы подсказать дорогу к кабинету директора? Лестницы сменили направление, и я не уверена, что мы теперь придем куда надо.

— О, лучше я вас провожу, — дама полностью вышла в коридор. — Следуйте за мной.

— Благодарю, вы очень любезны, — улыбнулась Рокси и, подхватив под локоть бледного и непривычно молчаливого Эггзи, двинулась следом за призраком.

 

***

— Рокс, — прошептал Эггзи, прислонившись к стене, когда дама, попрощавшись и пожелав им удачного дня, уплыла. — Это что, реально привидение было? Или у нас глюки?

— Привидение, а что такого? Кстати, вот уж не думала, что ты боишься привидений.

— Я не... Да я был уверен, что привидений не существует! Как это вообще...

— Эггзи, — перебила его Роксана, — ты прибыл провести урок в школе волшебников. И мне кажется, Мерлин крупно ошибся, когда решил отправить тебя со мной. Признайся, ты ему соврал?

— Ну-у...

— Гэри Анвин!

— Меня отправили в качестве моральной поддержки, чтоб ты знала! Но, честно говоря, я до последнего был уверен, что это какой-то дурацкий розыгрыш.

— Вы с Мерлином друг друга стоите... Ничего, я ему выскажу, когда вернемся. Ладно, проехали. Только постарайся теперь выражать восхищение спокойнее, хорошо? И литературным языком.

— Хочешь сказать, что тебя ни капельки не удивило существование школы магии?

— У меня сестра волшебница.

— Что?..

— Что слышал. Эггзи, мы уже опаздываем, давай скажем горгулье пароль и...

— И ты молчала? — возмущенно перебил ее Эггзи. — Всё это время? Друг называется!

— А что я могла тебе сказать? Что моя сестра ведьма? Ты бы решил, что я заработалась или, чего доброго, спятила. И потащил бы к штатному психологу.

Эггзи открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Рокси была права. Он вздохнул:

— Ладно, понял. Но потом расскажешь? На обратном пути.

— Да.

— А ты раньше тут была?

— Нет, была в другом месте. Эггзи, всё! Идем.

 

***

Профессор МакГонагалл сурово смотрела на них поверх очков, наводя на мысли о родстве с Мерлином.

— Молодые люди, еще раз напоминаю, что это очень серьезно, и прошу ограничиться демонстрацией мирной маггловской техники. Я знаю ваши возможности и знакома с уровнем современных проекций, но не забывайте, что в аудитории будет третий курс, к тому же после занятий по Защите от Темных Искусств. Они с радостью пустят в ход волшебные палочки при любой подозрительной ситуации, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы отношения между нашими ведомствами ухудшились.

— Разумеется, профессор МакГонагалл, мы все понимаем, — кивнула Рокси.

Эггзи сидел с умным видом, поглаживая ручку зонта, но странный блеск в глазах намекал, что у него другая точка зрения на предстоящий урок.

 

***

...Хогвартс-экспресс летел по направлению к Лондону, везя несколько вагонов техники и двух молодых людей. Девушка возмущенно что-то выговаривала юноше, но было видно, что она едва сдерживается, чтобы не захохотать. Юноша не сдерживался.

 

— Черт, Рокс, согласись, это было зашибенно! А ты знала, что костюмы отталкивают некоторые заклинания? И что зонтик непроницаем для всех заклинаний, кроме запрещенных? Это ж охрененно! А как они все испугались, когда я запустил 3D-проекцию робота-паука! Почти все под парты полезли! Вот им и магглы, ха!

— Зато те, что не полезли, качественно тебя оглушили, — хихикнула Рокси. — В смекалке им не отказать: вместо того, чтобы бессмысленно атаковать технику — которой к тому же не существовало в реальности, — напали на источник ее появления. И не прогадали: ты рухнул прямо на пульт и отключил его.

— Но вряд ли они теперь будут пренебрежительно относиться к магглам.

— Не думаю, что Мерлин преследовал именно эту цель, — вздохнула Рокси. — Мне кажется, они с МакГонагалл хотели показать выгоду сотрудничества магов и магглов, а не то, что магглов следует опасаться. Так что в Лондоне нас определенно ждет выговор.

Эггзи вытер выступившие от смеха слезы и поднял глаза на подругу:

— Ну, не ринутся же они нападать на магглов.

— Нет, но задачу Мерлину мы точно не облегчили. Опять будет ворчать, что надо было самому ехать.

— Зато в боевых операциях я практически незаменим, — сверкнул зубами Эггзи.

— И скромностью не обременен, — улыбнулась Рокси.

 

За окном темнели поля, время от времени освещаемые луной, когда та выныривала из-за туч.

— Рокс? — нарушил тишину Эггзи.

— Что?

— А Мерлин откуда знает о магии? У него тоже кто-то из родственников волшебник?

Роксана загадочно улыбнулась.

— Ро-окс?

— Другие предположения будут?

— Дру... Да не может быть! Мерлин — волшебник? Охренеть!

 

_03.11.2015_


End file.
